The First Time
by Enjolferre
Summary: Enjolras and Combeferre have gone from friendship to relationship. They are cute and gentle and cuddly and Enjolras is about to spend his first time with Combeferre. A sweet and loving coupling scene with lots of fluff.


_Hi everyone! This is my first story ever and also my first attempt to write smut. I hope you like it :) I tried to keep it as sweet and gentle as I think they would be. English is not my language, so please forgive me any mistakes I make. Reviews are love!_

They had been best friends since forever. Always there for each other; always there to offer comfort or reason or guidance. They had always known nothing could ever come between them and they'd always come first with each other; before any other.

And then one evening a few months ago, one of the two best friends made a drunken move on the other. Who knew that chaste, mistaken kiss would be the start of a new and wonderful stage in their relationship.

Enjolras and Combeferre, once just best friends who supported each other through thick and thin, but now also the lovebirds. The sweetest and cutest couple around, if one would ask Courfeyac and Jehan.

They stayed the same; talking passionately about their dreams and ideals, only now they held hands under the table or looked at each other just that little bit longer. They shared shy and sweet smiles and soft gentle words, quiet enough for only them to hear.

They had already been roommates since forever, but had only recently move into the same room to share on bed together. They slept together, kissed passionately and cuddled. Who knew Enjolras was just a big teddy bear in bed.

But no matter how passionate, confident and dominant Enjolras could appear to the outside world; when he was with Combeferre - and especially when he was with Combeferre alone - the blond man turned in to a timid, sweet and slightly insecure lover.

Combeferre was always the one to make the first move; had to reassure Enjolras he was doing well and he loved every second of it. For him, it felt like an honor to be the one to guide his inexperienced friend through this part of life. And the trust Enjolras lay in him only made things more beautiful for Combeferre.

For five months, they had taken things slow. They kissed and cuddled and touched. They rubbed and stroked and enjoyed their company until they reached their climax, but they had not yet gone any further. Enjolras had admitted not to be ready for that yet and Combeferre was more than happy to wait until he was.

* * *

It came as a surprise when they were on the couch together that evening - just enjoying each others company - and Enjolras took hold of Combeferre's hand; intertwining their fingers and pressing gentle kisses in his neck. Combeferre let out a pleased sigh and smiled when Enjolras nuzzled the crook of his neck.

"You're awfully cuddly today", he chuckled lightly, "is everything alright?"

Enjolras nodded and looked up shyly at Combeferre. "Shall we go to bed?" He whispered, his voice a little lower than normally.

Combeferre turned Enjolras' head towards him and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. After a few moments, he gently licked along the blonds' lower lip; a silent request for entrance and Enjolras allowed him to deepen their kiss.

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and Combeferre softly stroked the blond curls. "Alright", he said gently, "lets go to bed."

They moved into the bedroom, stripped down to their boxers and got under the covers. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Combeferre searched Enjolras' face and moved closer, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Enjolras kissed back and soon Combeferre had rolled the blond on his back and leaned over him. He gently brushed the blond locks back and ducked down to press a series of sweet open kisses along Enjolras' jaw and neck.

Enjolras sighed contently and closed his eyes, a smile spread across his face. He wasn't loud in the bedroom. He showed his enjoyment by soft sighs, sweet hums and shy smiles. Often he let out a quiet moan or whimper, but never would you hear him cry out loud. Combeferre loved Enjolras' sweet sounds of pleasure. He was exactly the same.

Enjolras moved his hands across Combeferre's back and stroked his mousy brown hair. He had never loved someone this much in his life and he realized there would never be anybody else. He loved Combeferre unconditionally and Combeferre loved him back.

When the medical student moved his hand away from Enjolras' hair and travelled down to caress his chest, his nipples and then the skin just above the waistband of his boxers, Enjolras chuckled sweetly and pulled away from Combeferre's mouth. Combeferre looked at Enjolras in response and the blond brushed a lock of hair behind his boyfriend's ear. He looked him deep in the eyes and said timidly, albeit very seriously: "I want you 'Ferre...", he swallowed nervously and smiled, "I want you fully".

Combeferre's eyes went slightly wide for a second, but then his whole face broke into a reassuring smile. He kissed Enjolras gently on the lips and swore he would make this night the best night in his boyfriend's life. "Are you sure?", he asked kindly and when Enjolras nodded he added: "I'll take care of you Julien, I love you so much."

"Love you too 'Ferre", Enjolras breathed as he arched his neck in response to Combeferre's gentle sucking on his collarbone. He trusted his friend completely and felt more than ready to give himself completely.

Combeferre peppered him with kisses while his hand travelled down slowly, softly cupping and rubbing his member through his boxers. Enjolras' breath hitched and he rolled his hips upwards to create some friction.

Combeferre grinned slightly and gently nipped at the blonds' earlobe. He let his hand do its work and soon Enjolras was rid of his boxers. Before they continued, Enjolras was determined to get Combeferre completely naked as well.

They spent some time just making out. Kissing slowly, messily and moving together in a gentle rythm; both relishing in the fact they were together and happy.

Then Combeferre reached over and opened the drawer of the bedside table to pull out a small tube of lotion. Enjolras watched is every move and his breathing became more labored as he realised what was going to happen. He swallowed nervously and tightened his grip on Combeferre's upper arm.

The medical student smiled at him and kissed him chastely on the tip of his nose. "Relax, Julien, we'll go slow, I promise. Tell me when to stop if you don't want to go futher. No pressure, alright?"

Enjolras nodded and smiled genuinely. He wanted to, he had no doubt. He wanted Combeferre, body and soul.

Combeferre coated his fingers generously and warmed them up before moving his hand back down. He nudges Enjolras legs a little further apart and encircled his entrance teasingly, applying pressure but not quite dipping in yet. He held himself up on one elbow and leaned in close to capture another kiss. As soon as their tongues met, Combeferre pushed in the first finger, swallowing down the surprised gasp that tried to escape Enjolras' mouth.

He worked his way in slowly and continued kissing Enjolras passionately. When he felt the boy relax around him, he repeated the process with a second finger and then a third. He was now pushing three fingers slowly in and out of his boyfriend, enjoying the sweet sounds he was making and the determined rolling of his hips to meet Combeferre's fingers with every thrust.

As soon as he noticed Enjolras was getting close he repeatedly rubbed his fingers along that spot inside, causing the blond to moan desperately and clutch at the sheets beneath him. Combeferre was determined to have Enjolras climax first before they moved things any further, so that he would be fully relaxed.

He was reluctant however to stop kissing those sweet plump lips and slightly sweaty neck and he needed one hand to keep himself up (and his other hand was already occupied), so he quietly placed Enjolras' hand over his own length, encouraging him to stroke himself.

Enjolras did just that. He was completely lost in the tortureous pleasure of Combeferre's fingers buried deep inside of him, his warm, wet mouth on his own and a hand working along his lenght in time with Combeferre's thrusts. He was close.

"Come for me Julien",Combeferre whispered when he felt Enjolras tense next to him, "Let it go baby, I'm right here."

And Enjolras did, reaching a height he had never before gotten to. Combeferre pressed sloppy kisses in Enjolras' neck and kept working his fingers while talking his boyfriend through his orgasm. "You're so beautiful Julien, love you so much."

He was painfully hard himself at that point, but tonight was for Enjolras and he waited patiently for his boyfriend to come down from his climax and then some more. Lazily stroking the blond hair and gently working his fingers just as long until Enjolras started to become hard again.

He then sat up and pulled his fingers out of Enjolras, smiling when the blond let out a pitiful whimper at the loss. He moved on top of his boyfriend, coating his own length with lotion and pushing Enjolras' knees up a little so that he'd have a good and easy entrance. He searched Enjolras eyes for any sign of uncertainty, but found none. Enjolras was looking up at him with nothing more than complete trust and love and Combeferre leaned down to kiss him again. He pushed inside slowly at the same time.

When he was fully inside of Enjolras, he stilled and rested his forehead against that of the blond, whispering soft and encouraging words of comfort while giving Enjolras the time to get used to the feeling and relax. He knew he was big and he knew it hurt, despite Enjolras' determination not to show that.

"You're doing so good, Julien, so good. I'm so very happy to be with you, so honored to be your first, you're perfect."

Enjolras smiled and let out a breathy sigh. And when Combeferre felt the muscles around him relax, he started moving at a tortureously slow pace. They kissed as unhurriedly as they fucked. Slow and gentle and sweet.

They were finally one, body and soul and both boys couldn't be happier. Enjolras met every thrust of Combeferre with a roll of his hips and he moaned in his boyfriend's mouth. Both his hands were buried in the medical student's hair and his member slided slick between the two bodies it was trapped in.

Combeferre sped up his pace when Enjolras let out a shaky plea and he gently worked a hand between them, grabbing the blonds' length and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

They climaxed together.

When Combeferre pulled out and rolled off Enjolras, he pulled his boyfriend with him, so that Enjolras was lying curled against the medical student. He buried his face in Combeferre's chest and felt a smile spread across his face. He felt happy. Really happy.

"I love you 'Ferre, I'll always love you", he mumbled sleepily.

Combeferre kissed the top of his head. "Love you more Julien", he whispered.

And then they both fell asleep, utterly content in each others arms.


End file.
